ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Devil
Red Devil (originally HyperActive) is a robot that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was a tracked robot armed with a grappling arm and saw blade. It was built by Jerome Miles of Team Duct Tape, who previously competed with his lightweight entrant Sublime for Season 2.0, 3.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. Miles attempted to submit Red Devil previously named Spitfire for Season 1 of ABC's BattleBots and was a denied entry. Robot History Red Devil's first ever match in BattleBots was against Wrecks. In the beginning, Red Devil moved slowly to the center of the BattleBox and Wrecks was having issues with its legs. Wrecks tipped itself onto its back and its spinning disc collided with the BattleBox floor, send it bolting across the BattleBox and under the pulverizer. After this, Red Devil got its left track caught under the pulverizer and Wrecks hits its right track with its spinning disc. Wrecks tried to escape, but it was too slow and Red Devil got its grappling arm into its legs. Red Devil pushed Wrecks around the BattleBox, with Wrecks' spinning disc hitting the BattleBox floor, and collided into the base of the screws, causing a part from one of the robots to land on the floor. Red Devil then pushed Wrecks toward the pulverizer before the match was halted to separate the robots. When the match resumed, Wrecks' weapon was at top speed but the robot couldn't move around. Wrecks was being counted out and Red Devil won by KO at 1:56. This win put Red Devil to the round of 32 with its No.30 seeding, where it faced the No.3 seed and crowd favorite Witch Doctor. In order to bring Shaman into the fight and fit within the weight limit, Witch Doctor was stripped of its front wedge. Red Devil equipped its forks, having considered a flat wedge before entering the BattleBox. This proved to be a wise decision, as Red Devil's forks slipped straight underneath Witch Doctor, avoiding contact with its opponent's spinning disc. Red Devil slammed Witch Doctor into the wall, and brought down its circular saw. The saw sliced straight through Witch Doctor's top armor, and severed a battery. Witch Doctor could still move, but Red Devil had complete control, and overturned Shaman by pushing Witch Doctor into it. Due to the damaged battery, Witch Doctor started smoking, and was eventually flipped over where it could not self-right. Making matters worse, the sprocket that supported the chain for the self-righting mechanism had broken, rendering the mechanism inoperable. Red Devil stood off, as Witch Doctor caught fire in the center of the BattleBox, giving Red Devil a surprise KO at 1:27. This surprising win put Red Devil to the round of 16, where it faced the No.19 seed Bombshell. Red Devil decided to stay with the claw and sawblade combo for this match. This did not have as much success as Red Devil took a hit from Bombshell's drum. Luckily, a wire from the battery leading to Bombshell's drum came out, leaving the drum disabled after this hit but Red Devil couldn't manage to make use of its weapon and ended up getting pushed around. Red Devil took a shot from the killsaws and finally managed to make contact on Bombshell with its weapon but ended up with little mobility as the chain for the claws and saw broke, leaving the mechanism resting on the pods. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 3-0 decision for Bombshell, eliminating Red Devil from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Utah Category:Monster themed Robots Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors